Bottle openers are well known in the art. Examples of openers for crimped bottle caps are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,178 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 231,313. Bottle openers for screw type caps are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,447 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 193,899 and Des. 277,160. A remover for twist type jar and bottle caps is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,044. Other opening devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,919,708; 3,121,355; and 4,082,016 and in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 230,815. While all of these openers are relatively effective, there remains a need to provide a bottle opener for twist cap bottles which reduces the amount of hand strength needed to twist open the bottle. It is for this reason that the present bottle opener was invented.